northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 155: This Can't Be! Real Invasion Begins
Oracle 155: This Can't Be! Real Invasion Begins (これはできない！ 本当の侵略の始まり Koreha dekinai! Hontō no shinryaku no hajimari) is the one hundred fifty-fifth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As the invasion of the Chariots starts, Anaira set up a plan to defeat them immediately. But her plan was failed when Emperor Ryuuen interefered and attacked them using his Hazard Scepter. Plot Anaira can't believe on what Mayor Akazawa said that the Chariots started to do a massive invasion in Hirakawa City again, so she attempted to attack him using her Infinity Gun Blade. But Kazumi told her to stop and stay calm immediately. Then Mayor Akazawa told the Armored Fighters to prepare for the end of the city, and left afterwards along with Mateo, Hiroya and Toshihiko. As they were left, Anaira felt mad on what he said, so she told her comrades to go back to TransHead TV Media Center immediately for their battle plan to stop another massive invasion, which they were agreed. Returning back to TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters noticed that there's somebody entered inside the office. Kazumi thought that someone already know their true identities as the Armored Fighters. Fatima, on the other hand, looked at the laptop wherein a live footage from Hirakawa City was continuously in surveillance. Chihiro, meanwhile, thought that it was Miyuki and others entered inside the office a while ago while they were fighting against the Chariots. And when she headed outside the office, she was called by Anaira and told her to head on to the rooftop of the network building for their private conversations. Kazumi told Chihiro that she will be the one who will talk to Miyuki. Kazumi rushed to the hallway of the network building and there, she saw Iori. She asked him where Miyuki was, and Iori said that she was on her duty as a news reporter. Then he asked her why she need to find Miyuki, when he and Ryoma already knew the truth about the Armored Fighters. Kazumi, on the other hand, got frowned on what he said, so she asked him what was the truth they've found out about the Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, the authorities finally came in to aid the people who were affected by the massive invasion of the Chariots. The Hirakawa City Government, on the other hand, were also there to help the authorities. Iori explained to Kazumi that the office of the head of the News Department became the secret headquarters of the Armored Fighters. He also explained that Anaira's laptop became a monitoring device to check out the situation throughout Hirakawa City. Kazumi, on the other hand, told him to show all the evidence he got. Meanwhile in the rooftop of TransHead TV building, Anaira asked Chihiro why did she reached her mother's secret hideout in Mochida St., and why did she got the Armored Fighter Equipment inside the hideout. Chihiro explained to her that she did this in order to help the Armored Fighters, and also to protect Miyuki. Because of her explanation, Anaira finally understood it. Then she told her to return back to her office to set up a plan immediately. As Kazumi told him to show the evidence, Iori showed the photos taken by camera from his smartphone to prove that he's telling the truth. Then Kazumi said that she already knew about this, making him shocked. She explained to him that she already knew about this from the start, even she pretended that she didn't know about the Armored Fighters and their secret headquarters. Then Kazumi revealed to herself that she's also an Armored Fighter like Anaira and others, and left, leaving Iori confused. In her office, Anaira set up a battle plan in order to stop the massive invasion of the Chariots. Since the Chariots were scattered everywhere in Hirakawa City, she divided the team into seven groups -- the Armored Meister Fighters (except Anaira), the Armored Energy Fighters, the Armored Force Fighters; Hiroyo, Irie, Triskaide and Archos; Mashiro, Akiko and Chihiro, the Hayashibara Armored Fighters; and she, Erika and Kazumi. She assigned each group into designated locations in order to accomplish their task immediately. And they left the office afterwards. As they reached outside the TransHead TV building, Anaira told them to head on to their respective locations to start their plan immediately. And they were agreed. On the other hand; Rie, Kyoko and Hiroko continue facing the Chariots. Then Hitomi told them that the Chariots started to scatter throughout Hirakawa City, causing them to shock. Rie, on the other hand, said that it seems that they were having a difficulty facing them because they were growing in number. Moments later; Anaira, Erika and Kazumi came in their armor forms as Armored Fighters 01 Infinity Mode and Platinum and Eternal Empress and said that they don't need to worry about because their fellow comrades were on the way to defeat the Chariots. And when they will start fighting against the Chariots, Emperor Ryuuen came in his armor form as Chariot Fighter Emperor Hazard Mode and attacked them using his Hazard Scepter. Kazumi, on the other hand, blocked his attack using her Eternal Scepter. Then she told Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters to continue fighting against the Chariots, and they were agreed. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser (高畠 博代/アーマードファイターチェイサー Takahata Hiroyo/Āmādo Faitā Cheisā): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima/Armored Fighter Flare (原島 チヒロ/アーマードファイターフレアー Harajima Chihiro/Āmādo Faitā Fureā): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple (林原 死後/林原アーマードファイター パープル Hayashibara Rigoru/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Pāpuru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy (林原 美琴/林原アーマードファイターネイビー Hayashibara Mikoto/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Neibī): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson (林原 アリア/林原アーマードファイタークリムゾン Hayashibara Aria/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Kurimuzon): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno/Chariot Empress Miranda/Eternal Empress (水野 和美/チャリオット皇后ミランダ/永遠のエンプレス Mizuno Kazumi/Chariotto Kōgō Miranda/Eien no Enpuresu): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Reiko Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (入江 玲子/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie Reiko/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka/Armored Fighter Macross (大塚 博子/アーマードファイターマクロス Ōtsuka Hiroko/Āmādo Faitā Makuros): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) *Chariot Monster Rad (チャリオット モンスター ラッド Chariotto Monsutā Raddo; voice); various Chariot Monsters (voice): Ryotaro Maeda (前田 良太郎 Maeda Ryōtarō) *Chariot Monster Scion (チャリオット モンスター サイオン Chariotto Monsutā Saion; voice); various Chariot Monsters (voice): Kazuya Tatsumi (辰巳 和也 Tatsumi Kazuya) *Hiroya Ohara/Unknown Chariot Soldier 1: Koichiro Hirose (広瀬 浩一郎 Hirose Koichirō) *Toshihiko Yanagi/Unknown Chariot Soldier 2: Haru Matsuyama (松山 春 Matsuyama Haru) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple: Fukuhara Osamu (福原 治) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy: Inomoto Kaori (井本 香織) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson: Kazushima Tokiko (和島 登紀子) *Armored Fighter Flare: Ishii Takemi (石井 武美) *Eternal Empress: Hayakawa Inoue (早川 井上) *Armored Fighter Macross: Naganuma Mitsuki (長沼 美月) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 22 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key, Infinity Key, Flare Key and Eternal Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 7 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key; including Purple, Navy and Crimson Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key; including Macross Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 10 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, Magnum Ray Key, and Hazard Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 44 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside The Guardian Angel episode 5, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 60, and Sengoku no Miko Chapter 90. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes